Sherlock Holmes, would you like to ?
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: John veut demander Sherlock en mariage, leur relation durant depuis déjà quelques années. Mais cacher au détective la surprise, pour essayer de faire de cette demande un moment parfait, n'est pas une chose facile. Entre complicité, amour, disputes, et réconciliation, cette aventure ne sera pas de tout repos !


**Titre** : Sherlock Holmes, would you like to... ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartient bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : On va dire M, histoire de prévenir ceux qui pourraient être choqués !

**Paring** : John/Sherlock, comme toujours ! C'est une source inépuisable d'inspiration !

**Résumé** : John veut demander Sherlock en mariage, leur relation durant depuis déjà quelques années. Mais cacher au détective la surprise, pour essayer de faire de cette demande un moment parfait, n'est pas une chose facile. Entre complicité, amour, disputes, et réconciliation, cette aventure ne sera pas de tout repos !

**Note** : Cette idée m'est venue d'une manière tout à fait incongrue, et je vais donc tenter de vous écrire un joli petit OS.

Cette fic m'a pris beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue à écrire, toute simplement parce que j'avais seulement l'idée de base, et l'inspiration n'était pas trop trop au rendez-vous. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez !

- **OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -**

Il y a des journées, comme ça, des matins qui sont censés être comme tous les autres, qui pourtant vous donnent l'envie de retourner immédiatement vous coucher. Il y à des jours, comme ça, comme ce matin là, où tout semble aller de travers, et où l'on se dit que finalement, le cocon rassurant des draps encore chauds n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça pour une retraite future. Vous savez, c'est ce genre de matin que l'on déteste tous. Quand le réveil sonne trop tôt, quand le pain est trop rassi, quand le thé semble trop fade, quand même le soleil vous casse les pieds jusqu'à la racine de vos cheveux. C'est un de ces matins qu'expérimenta John Watson. Médecin de guerre, vétéran de l'Afghanistan, bloggeur à temps complet, il était néanmoins devenu le petit-ami de son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, restant en suspens des mois durant, comme la sensation qu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater. L'air sentait le souffre, et quelques gouttes de pluies avaient menacés de fiche en l'air toute la complicité dont les deux hommes pouvaient bien souvent faire preuve. Ils avaient passés des nuits entières, des journées pleines, à se regarder, à observer, John tentant de déduire, Sherlock tentant de cacher. Les sentiments était pourtant bien là, à la surface, flottant sur leur amitié comme une chape de béton. Et c'est un soir, après une énième course poursuite dans les rues brumeuses de Londres, qu'ils étaient tout deux rentrés, trempés de sueur, et rempli jusqu'à la glotte d'adrénaline.

Et l'orage gronda de plus en plus, devenant insupportable. Tant est si bien qu'il suffit d'un regard pour que l'électricité les charge comme une pile. Nul ne put dire qui des deux le premier tourna la tête. Nul ne put dire qui des deux le premier baissa les yeux sur la bouche de l'autre. Pourtant, en cet instant, le temps se figea, laissant en suspens le moindre de leurs souffles, glaçant leurs moindre gestes. Ni Sherlock, ni John n'osaient bouger. John, car il n'était pas sur de la nature de ses propres sentiments, et encore moins de ceux de son sociopathe de colocataire. Après tout, qui pouvait bien dire ce qu'il se passait dans cette drôle – mais néanmoins très sexy – de grosse tête ? Sherlock, parce qu'il avait tant de fois restreint ses envies et ses propres sentiments qu'il ne savait pas si maintenant, il pouvait tout envoyer en l'air, et soulever la chape. S'engouffrer dans ce sombre tunnel effrayant qu'était une relation amoureuse n'était pas chose aisé, ni pour l'un, trop fier, sans doute, ni pour l'autre, bien trop habitué à jouer les sociopathes. Et pourtant, ce fut le moment. Le moment de tout envoyer en l'air, de dire « _merde_ », et de se laisser aller. Les gestes furent incertains, presque maladroits, les soupirs timides, mais les sourires au rendez-vous. Tout passa si vite que le lendemain matin, en se réveillant seul dans ses draps, John Watson pensa avoir rêvé. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond fantasmait une prétendue relation avec Sherlock. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses propres songes relataient une envie et un empressement certain. Pourtant, ce matin là, quelque chose sembla différent. Était-ce le thé déjà prêt ? Était-ce son panier déjeuner sagement posé sur la table ? Était-ce Sherlock qui n'avait pas joué du violon à trois heures et demi du matin ? Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le baiser matinal qu'imposa le grand brun au petit blond. Tout ceci mit John d'une humeur de rose, chantonnant dans l'appartement comme si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une jolie petite comédie romantique. La vie était décidément belle.

Il s'imposa rapidement aux deux hommes qu'il faudrait cacher leur relation. Non pas à cause de l'irrespect potentiel des gens – Sherlock n'en avait bien que faire – mais surtout pour la postérité et l'intégrité du Travail. Le détective ne pouvait pas travailler dans ses conditions où il devait constamment s'inquiéter de qui regarde John de travail, ou de qui le questionne à longueur de journée sur comment Sherlock prends son petit déjeuner, et si il est finalement réellement un humain à part entière. Tout cela semblait être une perte de temps totale, et John acquiesça, se contentant de se comporter comme une scène de crime comme il s'était toujours concentré. Admiratif de son petit-ami, et professionnel, quand ses connaissances en médecine étaient nécessaire. Un jour, Sherlock fut même plutôt surpris des capacités de Lestrade, quand ce dernier prit John à part pour lui expliquer qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas ordinaire. En effet, si l'Inspecteur Détective était un collège de Travail, il était aussi l'ami du médecin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il resta dans la confidence, aidant le jeune couple à s'épanouir sans le regard amusé de certains – Anderson et Donovan, pour ne citer personne –. La vie suivait donc en cours, une vie remplie d'adrénaline, de méchants à combattre, de thé lacté et de baisers enflammés.

Leur première fois fut très longue à arriver, mettant presque six mois, et fut des plus comiques. Sherlock n'étant pas très habitué à une certaine proximité physique, mettant sans cesse des barrières à John. Il refusait d'être touché le matin, il refusait de dormir avec son petit-ami, il refusait toute caresse ou marque d'affection en dehors de l'appartement, et surtout, allez savoir pourquoi, il refusait que les pieds de John aient un quelconque contact avec tout le corps de John. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Après tout, qu'y avait-il à trouver ? Rien. Sherlock était ainsi. Plein de mystères indéniables que quiconque ne saurait résoudre, même si l'on lui donnait une vie entière. Il se proclamait d'ailleurs lui-même sociopathe. Il n'y avait donc rien à comprendre. Il fallait juste laisser Sherlock aller à son rythme. Car pour ce dernier, non seulement l'intimité était une donnée nouvelle à intégrer jour après jour dans son si précieux disque dur, mais l'idée d'une relation durable l'effrayait au plus haut point. Le facteur déclencheur de cette peur était l'inconnu. Qui pouvait dire que demain, John ne se trouverait pas une charmante petite infirmière avec qui flirter ? Sherlock sentait ce besoin de rapprochement physique de la part du blond, et une après midi d'ennui total, il se laissa aller. Mais non pas par envie, surtout par crainte de perdre le médecin. Le détective était simplement partit se chercher un thé, quand la ceinture de son éternelle mais indémodable robe de chambre bleu glissa, laissant le torse imberbe exposé à la douce chaleur du Foyer. John tourna la tête si vite pour l'observer, qu'un moment, le brun se demanda si il n'allait pas retrouver une des vertèbres de John sur la tapisserie. Madame Hudson en serait très embêté, et retiendrai certainement ça sur leur loyer. Autant éviter les morceaux de chair en plus, alors. Et l'orage recommença à pointer le bout de son nez. L'air se chargea en électricité. La seconde d'après, John prenait Sherlock sur la table de la cuisine, entre son microscope et un morceau d'œil humain. L'acte avait été rapide, les essoufflant, mais même cet acte si naturel signifiait à quel point leur relation était ainsi : Lascive, rapide, sans s'encombrer, sur le coup de l'émotion. En un mot, _adrénaline_.

Aucun des deux n'auraient pariés sur la constante de leur relation. À vrai dire, personne autour d'eux ne l'aurai parié. Pourtant, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient crus, une année passa. Sherlock n'étant pas très friand des démonstrations affectives et autre échange de cadeaux pour fêter une date précise, rien ne fut fait, et John passa même la soirée à l'extérieur, partant voir une certaine Mary. Elle travaillait avec John, et était d'une beauté sans nom. Blonde, pas franchement grands, de grands yeux bleus, plutôt fine, et un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil lui-même. Le médecin, bien que très amoureux du détective, avait immédiatement été attiré par elle, et passait bien souvent du temps avec la jeune femme. Surtout quand John remarqua que Sherlock n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'était la jalousie. Pourtant, un soir, Mary tenta d'embrasser John. Ce dernier la repoussa, et ne la revit plus jamais. Le brun ne fit même pas de remarques quand il nota la chemise débraillé de son amant, ni même lorsqu'il eut tout compris. Car à l'expression de visage du blond, ce dernier voulait juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Et la vie avait repris son cours. D'un point de vue extérieur, rien n'avait changé pour personne. Sherlock et John étaient toujours aussi professionnel, et même si tout le monde au Yard fut rapidement au courant, les deux hommes ne laissèrent rien transparaître. Cela ne dérangea ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le Travail passait avant tout.

Les années passèrent, et bientôt, ce fut un tournant majeur. Demain soir, John et Sherlock fêteraient leurs cinq ans ensemble. Pour cette soirée, John avait prévu quelque chose de très spécial. En effet, malgré l'aversion qu'avait le brun pour les engagements, le médecin avait tout de même dans l'idée de demander Sherlock en mariage. À plusieurs reprises, durant ces dernières années, le détective avait laissé entendre qu'il ne serai pas contre. Le soucis résidait donc en une seule et même chose : surprendre l'homme le plus observateur du monde semblait être une partie perdue d'avance. En effet, Sherlock notait tout, absolument tout, du plus petit plis sur le jean de John au cheveux insignifiant qu'il pouvait traîner sur le moindre pan de son corps. Et préparer un dîner à la maison, avec chandelles et cadeaux, en plus de la bague, serait une véritable épreuve de force. L'anneau était d'ailleurs en sécurité, caché entre les mains de Lestrade. L'inspecteur avait pour ordre de l'amener qu'au moment exact de la demande, la glisser dans la boîte aux lettres pour que John n'ait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour aller la récupérer. Tout était prévu, il ne restait plus qu'à cacher le reste à Sherlock.

La première étape était d'aller faire les courses. Acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le dîner de demain, sans éveiller les soupçons de Sherlock en achetant plus que de raison. Le détective noterait sûrement que les sacs ne serait pas aussi lourds que d'habitude, et remarquerai sûrement l'odeur caractéristique du poulet qu'il affectionnait tant. Faire manger Sherlock ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais ce n'était pas le problème actuel. Ce dernier avait consenti à passer un repas par semaine à table, et, l'ironie étant, ce fut pile le soir dont John avait besoin.

« **- Sherlock, je sors faire les courses. Je serai de retour d'ici une heure. Essayes de ne pas mettre le feu à l'appartement d'ici là.** »

Et sans une réponse de la part de Sherlock, ce dernier trop prit dans les méandres de son Palais Mental, réfléchissant sur l'enquête en cours, John put sortir de l'appartement sans un soupçon. Bien ! Au moins, le brun ne se doutait de rien. Il ne restait que vingt-quatre heures avant le moment fatidique, et si Sherlock comprenait quoi que ce soit, cela ficherai totalement le plan du blond en l'air. Ce qui bien sur, n'était pas le but. John glissa ses mains dans ses poches, le froid mordant de Londres l'abattant comme un soldat à la guerre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la supérette du coin de la rue, la tête pongée dans l'écharpe bleue électrique qu'il avait subtilisée à son amant. À peine franchit-il la porte du 221b, qu'une voiture noire aux vitres fumées s'arrêta devant lui. John roula des yeux. Mycroft ne pouvait décidément pas appeler, c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait absolument kidnapper chaque personne avec qui il voulait converser. C'était insupportable à la longue, de se faire amener de force dans un lieu sordide pour savoir si Sherlock mangeait bien, pour savoir si l'enquête en cours avançait, pour donner au couple une énième enquête ennuyeuse au possible, ou même, parfois, pour seulement prévenir que le lendemain, il allait pleuvoir. Le plus vieux des Holmes insupportait légèrement John sur ce point, et ce dernier commençait de plus en plus à partager l'avis du petit frère Holmes : Mycroft était un crétin. Le soldat s'engouffra dans la voiture, prenant ses aises, comme la situation était tout à fait normale.

« **- Bonjour Mycroft,** soupira John.** Que me vaut l'honneur, si tôt cette après-midi ? Vous me kidnappez généralement le matin, ou dans la soirée**. »

Mycroft eut un petit rire sarcastique, et fit signe au chauffeur de descendre la vitre.

« **- Conduisez-nous où bon vous semble, mon ami, nous avons à parler avec le Docteur Watson.** **Bien à nous deux, John. J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez épouser Sherlock ?**

**- D'accord. C'est donc pour ça que vous m'enlevez encore au milieu de la journée. C'est** **insupportable, vous savez ? Vous n'êtes pas impressionnant, Mycroft.**

**- Ce n'était pas là mon but, enfin,** ricana le roux. **Je tenais simplement à vous féliciter en personne.**

**- Euh... merci ? Enfin, je supporte,** hésita John, **soudainement mal à l'aise devant la gentillesse du Gouvernement.** »

La situation était très étrange. Non seulement Mycroft était gentil, mais en prime, il ne semblait vouloir menacer personne pour une fois. John en fut rassuré, quoi que restant sur ses gardes. Après tout, un Mycroft heureux et guilleret et d'autant plus dangereux qu'un Mycroft calme et menaçant. Ce dernier enchaîna. Bien sur, il cherchait des informations, et à en sans cesse en savoir plus sur son petit frère. 

« **- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Vous savez que Sherlock remarquera quoi que ce soit, y compris un changement de comportement de votre part.  
- Je sais bien. Ca va peut-être vous étonner, mais j'ai tout prévu. Gregory Lestrade est en charge de la bague, nous avons mis au point un stratagème pour que Sherlock n'y voit que du feu**, expliqua John, **et je préparerai le repas quand il sera mystérieusement appelé pour une affaire très très intéressante ou quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce point...**

**- Cela requiert mon aide ?** questionna Mycroft.  
**- Bah, si vous pouviez simuler un attentat ou quelque chose comme ça, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerai pas mal.  
- Bien. J'en parlerai à Mère, elle appellera Sherlock, qui n'aura d'autres choix que de venir la voir très rapidement. Il sera parti une heure en tout et pour tout, le temps de comprendre la supercherie, et sera revenu aussi vite au … 221b Baker Street**, hésita Mycroft, regardant dans son carnet de notes. **Le temps pour vous de toute préparer.  
- Je vous remercie Mycroft. Je peux aller faire mes courses maintenant ?** »

Le plus vieux des Holmes concéda enfin à laisser John sortir de la voiture aux vitres teintés. Même si la conversation n'avait pas été tendue et qu'aucun soucis d'état ne fut posé, le soldat se sentit tout de même soulagé d'être à nouveau libre et à pied. Mycroft et son satané complexe de supériorité lui faisait légèrement peur, par moment. De quoi le roux était-il capable pour montrer tout l'étendu de son pouvoir ? John secoua la tête, le froid mordant du début d'hiver le ramenant à des pensés beaucoup plus terre à terre. Demain soir, John allait demander Sherlock en mariage. Pas n'importe qui. Sherlock Holmes. Le seul et unique détective consultant au monde. L'homme le plus intelligent et le plus casse pied que le blond n'ait jamais eu la chance de croiser. Intérieurement, il se mit à prier, bien que n'étant pas croyant, pour que le brun ne remarque rien de la supercherie. Tout son plan reposait sur la soirée de préparation discrète de ce soir.

***TING !***

Le portable de John vibra et sonna dans sa poche. Il le sortit, le tenant fermement entre ses mains gantés.

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_John, tu devrais penser à supprimer nos messages quand même, faudrait pas que ce grand con les regarde dans ton dos. GL._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]

_Pas con, Greg, vraiment pas con, merci mec. JW._

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. John ne voulait pas courir le moindre risque, et Greg avait raison : Sherlock pouvait se montrer très persuasif dans ses méthodes quand il voulait obtenir une information qu'il ne connaissais pas. Tant de fois John avait du courir dans sa chambre pour cacher une petite boîte – cadeau pour un ex – ou dévaler les marches unes à unes jusqu'à être rattrapé par le brun, avec la promesses de cesser de l'embêter. Tant de fois Sherlock avait fouillé dans son ordinateur, tant de fois John s'était réveillé avec la vision d'un certain détective tenant entre ses longs doigts fins le portable de son amant. Tant de fois ses situations avaient menés à des disputes atroces, Sherlock ne comprenant décidément rien à la notion de possession personnelle. Pour lui, tout ce qui appartenait à John lui appartenait aussi. Sous certains aspects, le blond devait bien reconnaître que son amant était un réel sociopathe, incapable d'intégrer de simples faits qui étaient pourtant si anodin pour la plupart de la population.

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_Tu me diras quand tu voudras que je passe. J'ai la bague, t'inquiètes, elle est en sûreté, et non, ni Donovan ni Anderson ne sont au courant, donc t'es tranquille de côté. GL._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]

_Merci Greg, t'es un pote. Demain, vers 20h, on fait comme on à dit, je t'envoie un sms discrètement, tu viens déposer la bague dans la boîte aux lettres, et je me charge du reste. Mycroft appellera Sherlock pour un truc avec sa mère, il sera partit une bonne heure, on sera tranquille. JW._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_Ok. Putain, quand je pense que tu vas te marier à ce grand con, j'en reviens toujours pas. GL._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]

_Oh, attends, rien n'est fait ! Mais moi non plus, j'te rassure. Mais bon, si c'est pas moi qui le fait, il le fera jamais. JW._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_T'es sur de le vouloir, au moins ? On dirait que t'es dépité de faire ça. GL._

Toujours en route vers la supérette, John réfléchit aux paroles de Lestrade. Il avait raison. John voulait-il vraiment épouser Sherlock, ou allait-il le faire simplement parce que le détective ne le ferai jamais ? Le soldat secoua la tête, se ravisant rapidement. Non, il était normal de douter de ses sentiments et de la véracité de son couple lorsque venait le moment de prendre un engagement tel que le mariage. Et même si il était en pleine rue, le médecin sourit bêtement, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine. Oui, il était pleinement et totalement fou amoureux de ce grand crétin qu'était Sherlock Holmes. La certitude de son futur geste l'enveloppa dans un doux cocon, le laissa pantois.

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]

_Bien sur ! J'suis pas con, Greg, je sais ce que je fais. JW._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_Bon courage, mec, si t'as besoin tu sais où me joindre. GL._

Les courses se déroulèrent sans accroc. John déambulait tranquillement dans les allée de la supérette, poussant son cadis joyeusement. Le médecin eut la soudaine pensée qu'il devait ressembler à une gentille mère a foyer, ainsi, à faire les courses pour son Homme, enjoué à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il sourit bêtement en pensant que si leur capacité à se nourrir se reposait sur Sherlock, ils seraient tous deux morts depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Le détective savait cuisiner, mais n'en trouvait pas l'utilité, et donc ne s'attelait jamais à la tâche. Pire encore, il aurait été capable de mélanger des morceaux de corps humains ou d'expérience étrange dans une simple omelette. Le mieux, pour la survie de l'estomac des deux hommes, et de leurs corps tout entier, était que John se charge de cette tâche. À vrai dire, aucun des deux ne s'en formalisait vraiment, cela faisait partit des choses qui étaient venues tout naturellement entre eux.

Enfin de retour à l'appartement, John eut l'agréable surprise de constater que Sherlock n'était pas là. Le blond de saisit de son téléphone. Même si la voie était libre, ne pas savoir où était le brun était tout de même une source d'inquiétude. Après qui courait-il encore ? Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries, Sherlock ne décrocherait pas. L'ancien soldat décida donc d'envoyer un texto, il n'y à que comme ça que le détective répondait – principalement parce qu'il avait personnalisé la sonnerie quand un sms de John arrivait –.

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]  
_Sherly ? T'es où ? J'suis rentré, t'es pas là. JW_

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Sherly**_ ]

_Lestrade. Enquête. Serai là dans une heure, c'est un 5. SH_

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]  
_D'accord, fais attention, rentre en un seul morceau, xx (1). JW_

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Sherly**_ ]

_Comme si tu avais besoin de le préciser. SH_

La soirée passa trop rapidement au goût de John. Et avant qu'il ait ne serais-ce le temps de penser à se mettre en condition pour le lendemain soir, voilà que les deux amants étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher. Un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire franchit la barrière des lèvres du médecin, qui se tourna vers son amant, allongé dans le canapé. La prétendue enquête de Lestrade était surtout une excuse pour faire sortir de l'appartement, histoire de laisser le temps à John de souffler un peu. Le médecin l'en remercierai plus tard.

« **-Sherlock ? Tu viens te coucher ?** demanda John.  
**- Je ne suis pas fatigué John,** répliqua sèchement le détective.  
**- Sherlock... tu devrais sérieusement te reposer.** »

Comment faire à comprendre au détective qu'il devait être en forme pour demain soir ? Et bien, il y avait une formule magique pour faire décoller Sherlock de son canapé, ou du moindre endroit où il était, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, qu'importe l'expérience ou l'enquête en cours.

« **- Pour moi, Sherlock.** »

L'effet fut quasi immédiat, comme à chaque fois. Sherlock se leva immédiatement et tendit la main à John pour les mener tous les deux à leur chambre. C'était celle détective qui leur servait de repaire à présent, celle de John étant laissé à l'abandon pour le moment. Parfois le brun allait s'y réfugiait pour faire quelques expériences, ou tout simplement pour être tranquille. C'était un code, en quelque sorte. Quand un des deux hommes avait besoin d'isolement, ou tout simplement de souffler après une affaire un peu trop corsée, alors l'un ou l'autre s'enfermait dans la chambre, et n'en ressortait que lorsque tout allait bien. John se dit un moment qu'il pourrait utiliser ce droit à l'isolement pour mettre les choses en place pour demain. Mieux, il pourrait cacher le nécessaire dans la chambre.

Tout en gardant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, l'ancien soldat se laissa guider dans sa chambre, puis s'allongea près de Sherlock, qui passa comme à son habitude en mode poulpe : En gros, il enroulait ses grandes jambes autour de son amant, ainsi que ses bras. John était littéralement en cage, emprisonné, coincé dans un méli-mélo de membres divers. Mais tout de même, il aimait ça, l'ancien soldat. C'était rassurant, et chaud, comme un cocon. C'était doux, ça sentait l'amour à plein nez. C'était dans un de ses rares moments que Sherlock se laissait aller, et agissait comme un humain normal. Ce dernier caressa le cou de son amant du bout de nez, y déposant parfois quelques petits baisers papillons, si légers que le blond dut se concentrer pour être sur de ce que le brun faisait. John se tourna légèrement, pour faire face à son amant, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ces moments là, qu'ils partageaient dans l'intimité, n'étaient que pour eux. Personne ne les dérangeait, c'était généralement au milieu de la nuit. Le baiser s'éternisa, dérivant, devenant plus sensuel, plus sauvage. Sherlock ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, laissant tout le loisir à son amant d'explorer sa bouche d'une langue incertaine, suçotant parfois sa lèvre inférieur.

« **- Hmm...** »

Le léger gémissement que fit le brun électrisa le médecin. Soudainement, il colla ses mains puissantes contre les hanches du détective, et ft en sorte de les retourner, se retrouvant au dessus, en position de force. Inutile de raconter ce qu'il se passa ensuite, principalement parce que l'auteur n'a jamais écrit de scènes de yaoï depuis une éternité, et en serai donc incapable à ce jour. Les deux amants s'écroulèrent de sommeil quelques heures plus tard, heureux et repu. Juste avant de s'endormir, John se dit que finalement, la vie était belle ainsi, et que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour le lendemain soir. Il avait hâte. Il avait vraiment hâte. Et Sherlock ne se doutait de rien du tout, ce qui était, en un sens, la cerise enrobé de caramel sur un joli gâteau moelleux et plein de glaçage au chocolat. Car prétendre pouvoir prendre le grand Sherlock Holmes à son propre jeu était une chose, mais le faire en était une autre. Si John réussissait, il pourrait se targuer devant tous d'avoir brouillé la perception divine du brun.

Le lendemain matin pointa le bout de son nez. Le soleil, ce farceur, écrasa avec une docilité affligeante ses doux rayons sur le visage des deux hommes enlacés entre les draps. Le plus vieux d'entre eux grogna à cette intrusion soudaine, se cachant sous l'énorme couette, se collant contre le plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier était réveillé depuis quelques heures. C'était une chose que Sherlock faisait souvent, se réveiller bien avant John – étant donné que son corps n'était plus vraiment habitué à dormir des nuits entières – et le regarder dormir avec amour. Jamais le médecin n'avait pu voir cet air que le brun avait collé sur ses traits, en ce moment là. Ses yeux étaient doux, il se contentait de fixer son amant, avec toute la force de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Nul va sans dire qu'il avait mit un temps fou à accepter ce qu'il se passait entre eux, spécialement parce que les conventions sociales et tout sentiments qui en découlaient lui était parfaitement étranger. Pourtant, une fois qu'il eut tout analysé, et comprit enfin tout ce que cela signifiait, se laisser aller et être aimant fut plus facile que prévu. Si on le questionnait, Sherlock ne dirai rien, mais intérieurement, il aura qualifié tout cela de « _plutôt agréable_ », ce qui était déjà un compliment énorme de la part du sociopathe.

Pour John, cette journée fut interminable. Il regardait l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, scruté par les yeux accusateur d'un Sherlock qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait rendre son amoureux si nerveux. Il se dit qu'il devait probablement sortir ce soir, cela devait expliquer cet état. Rapidement, dix-neuf heures arriva, et le médecin ne tenait plus en place, trouvant sans cesse quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper les mains. Il était tendu comme une corde de violon prête à exploser.

« **- Tout va bien John ?** questionna Sherlock.  
**- Hn ? Ah oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, je réfléchis simplement à... enfin quelque chose. Ne t'en fait pas,** sourit John pour rassurer le brun. »

***DRRIIIING***

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, et John sut que c'était le signal. Ce devait être Mycroft à l'autre bout du fil. L'air déconfit du détective finit de convaincre le médecin. Le Gouvernement devait avoir inventé une excuse assez horrible pour faire bouger son petit frère rapidement, car à peine le téléphone raccroché, ce dernier quitta l'appartement sans un mot, sans même son manteau. John fut légèrement coupable, quand à l'air paniqué du brun. Mais qu'importe, rien n'était arrivé de grave, et il avait totalement champ libre. Rapidement, il se saisit de son téléphone, et envoya un texto à Lestrade. Les rouages étaient en marche, maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait les stopper.

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de John W.**_ ]

_Greg, c'est bon, Sherlock ne se doute de rien du tout, il est partit grâce à Mycroft. Dépêches toi, passes avant qu'il ne revienne. JW._

→ [ _**MESSAGE REÇU de Greg L.**_ ]  
_J'suis déjà en bas, rejoins moi. Il ne m'a pas vu t'en fait pas. GL._

John se hâta, ratant une marche sur deux tant il était nerveux. Les mains tremblantes, le yeux fuyant, la respiration saccadée, une légère goutte de sueur coulant le long de son échine et électrisant ses sens. Pas de doutes, tous les signes étaient réunis. Le blond ouvrit la porte à un Lestrade tout heureux, un sourire lourd de sens plaqué sur son visage d'Inspecteur d'habitude si fermé.

« **-Ca va ? T'as l'air tendu mec,** ricana Lestrade.  
**- Je vais mourir de peur, je crois, mais ça va aller. Merci pour la bague, t'es un pote.  
- J'me casse vite avant qu'il revienne, bonne chance **! »

Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Greg repartit dans sa voiture de fonction, et démarra rapidement, de peur d'être reconnu par Sherlock. Au cas où. Car au moindre accroc, c'était tout le plan du médecin qui tombait à l'eau, et ce dernier ne le permettrait pas. Ainsi donc, il se dépêcha de ferme la porte d'entrée, esquivant Madame Hudson, et remonta rapidement faire la cuisine. Le poulet fut rapidement prêt, et pendant que les légumes cuisaient, John en profita pour dresser la table. Une nappe pourpre fut mise sur l'établi de bois, accompagné de jolis assiettes en céramique blanche, qui se marièrent parfaitement avec les deux chandelles immaculées qui furent posés sur la table. Le médecin tamisa la lumière, pour que seul la Lune dehors et les bougies éclairent la pièce. Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de souffler, ayant à peine eut le temps d'enfiler une chemise propre et une cravate marron correcte, Sherlock poussa la porte d'en bas. Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine. Ca y était. C'était _LE_ moment. Celui qui lequel il se préparait depuis des jours.

« **-Idiot de Mycroft, grogna le détective. Il m'a fait venir jusque dans un entrepôt étrange prétendant qu'une affaire allait me plaire, pour au final me parler de '**_**bonheur conjugal**_**'.** »

Un instant, le blond paniqua à l'idée que le Gouvernement ait vendu la mèche. Mais le détective ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Au contraire, il haussa un sourcil à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« **- Pourquoi ce repas ? **questionna le détective.  
**- Mets toi à table, sans un mot, s'il te plaît,** grogna le blond, très nerveux. »

Sans donc un mot, Sherlock fit ce qu'on lui dit, ne comprenant pas réellement la situation. À en juger par tenue et sa nervosité, le détective déduit que John préparait quelque chose. Mais que Diable se passait-il ici ? L'ambiance était d'un romantisme dégoulinant, mais le brun n'osa pas en faire la remarque, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment. Le repas se passa donc tranquillement, tout deux mangeant, et Sherlock se surprit même à aimer ce qu'il dégustait.

« **- C'est très bon, John, merci de t'être donné tant de mal,** souffla le brun.  
**- M... merci Sherlock...  
- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?** Aurai-je fait quelque de mal ?  
**- Non... non pas du tout Sherlock,** bredouilla John, mal à l'aise. »

Le moment était venu. Sans un mot, les mains tremblantes, et le cœur tambourinant comme si il était soudainement retourné dans l'enfer de l'Afghanistan, John se leva et fit le tour de la table. Lentement, en douceur, spécialement pour ne pas effrayer Sherlock, qui visiblement ne comprit rien à la situation, l'ancien soldat fit le tour de la table, et se tint face à son amant, yeux dans les yeux. Il détailla un instant ses fabuleuses orbes bleues acier, et se surprit à les observer une fois encore. C'était dingue. Les yeux de Sherlock changeait constamment de couleur, passant d'un bleu océan à un vert bouteille en un clignement de paupière. Décidément, tout dans le plus jeune de la famille Holmes était incroyable, tant son physique que son mental. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire de se demander pourquoi John était tombé si éperdument amoureux de lui, c'était ainsi, et pas autrement, comme si une force extérieure, un entité divine, les avaient guidés l'un vers l'autre. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le blond passa une main sur la joue du brun et la caressa tendrement, avant de mettre un genoux à terre, et de sortir le petit écrin de velours doré qu'il sortit de la poche de son costume impeccable. D'une voix mal assuré, il débita le petit discours qu'il avait mit des semaines à composer. Tout devait être parfait.

« **- Sherlock... J'aurai voulu te compter la plus belle des histoires, te raconter comme la vie est belle par ici. J'aurai voulu te chanter des notes que personne n'a encore chanté. J'aurai voulu que l'on caresse ensemble l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, quelque chose qui me donne la force d'avancer encore et encore sur ce chemin indécis. Mais je vais seulement me contenter de te compter notre histoire, tu sais, comme je le fais sur mon blog. Une histoire banale. Presque futile pour qui le croirait, pour tous ceux qui nous lisent, mais ne voient pas ce qu'il y a derrière. Mais notre histoire dépasse l'entendement, et ça, je l'ai compris dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, Sherlock. Notre histoire est à nous, elle est unique. Je vais juste te prendre la main, et, d'un regard, nous décolleront vers notre avenir. Ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Mon avenir à tes côtés. Alors... Sherlock Holmes, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari ?  
- Oh... John... je...** »

Sherlock semblait troublé, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Alors c'était ça, que préparait John depuis des jours ? C'était pour cela, toutes ses cachotteries ? C'était pour ça qu'il semblait étrangement distant et nerveux ? Maintenant, le détective comprenait, et tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Et lui qui avait cru que John avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue et qu'il devait retrouver sa conquête ce soir. Il s'était bien trompé. Se promettant qu'une telle erreur n'arriverai plus – honneur de Détective Consultant, après tout – Sherlock prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, sentant l'appréhension dans les yeux de ce dernier, et murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

« **- Oui John, bien sur que oui.** »

-

- **OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -  
**

(1) : Ce que les Anglais mettent à fin de leurs lettres ou sms, c'est l'équivalent de notre « bisous » en Français.  
**  
FWAAAA j'en suis enfin venue à bout de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés, j'en serai ravi, ça fait toujours un p'ti peu de chaleur dans le cœur ! J'vous aime !**


End file.
